patricia_and_friends_rpgfandomcom-20200214-history
Tennis Aces Saga
What About "More Coming Soon" What Happened "More Coming Soon" Character Cast Contestants *Patricia the Skunk (All Around) *Voodoo the Hedgehog (All Around) *Shantae (All Around) *Sukanku Star (Technical) *Ring Ring (Tenchical) *Jack the Hedgehog (Speed) *Unikitty (Speed) *Xiang-Ling Zhou (Defensive) *Amy Rose (Defensive) *Sans (Tricky) *SlimeGal (Tricky) *Emerald Neon (Power) *Biolizard.02 (Power) *Meng Huo (Power) *Zane the Gorilla (Power) *Master Mummy (Power) Bosses *After Round 1 Perliminary Matches **Infinite (Vs. Patricia) ***Phase 1: Normal (Trick Shot: Ruby Clone with Fake Ball) ***Phase 2: Hard (Fast Shots, 2 Ruby Clones) ***Phase 3: Extreme (Court Illusions, Fast & Strong Shots, 3 Ruby Clones) ***Phase 4: Nightmare (Nightmare Illusions, Ruby Cubes, Super Shots, 4 Ruby Clones) **Thrash the Devil (Vs. Jack) ***Phase 1: Normal (Strong Shots, 2 Warp Rings) ***Phase 2: Hard (Stronger Shots, 2 Moving Warp Rings) ***Phase 3: Wild (Hardest Shots, 2 Moving Warp Rings, Scream Boost) ***Phase 4: Primal (Full Power Shots, 2 Moving Warp Rings, Stunning Scream Boost) **Doomsday (Vs. Biolizard.02) ***Phase 1: Normal (Hard Shots, Ground Shake) ***Phase 2: Hard (Powerful Shots, Hard & Fast Ground Shockwave) ***Phase 3: Brutal (Hardcore Shots, Large Ground Tremors) ***Phase 4: Monstrous (Brutal Shots, Fake Spike Ball, Brutal Ground Tremors) **Mumbo (Vs. Voodoo) ***Phase 1: Normal (Speed Shots, Magician Teleport) ***Phase 2: Hard (Fast Shots, Magician Teleport, Trick Shot: Magic Hat) ***Phase 3: Tricky (Faster Shots, Magician Teleport, Multiple Magic Hats Trick) ***Phase 4: Magical (Fastest Shots, Magician Teleport, Floating Magic Hat Tricks) **Rabid Heavy (Vs. Meng Huo) ***Phase 1: Normal (Slams, Fast Pounces) ***Phase 2: Hard (Power Slams, Fast Speed & Pounces, Trick Shot: Wolves Charge) ***Phase 3: Beastly (???) ***Phase 4: Rabid (???) **??? (Vs. Emerald) ***Phase 1: Normal (???) ***Phase 2: Hard (???) ***Phase 3: ??? (???) ***Phase 4: ??? (???) **??? (Vs. Shantae) ***Phase 1: Normal (???) ***Phase 2: Hard (???) ***Phase 3: ??? (???) ***Phase 4: ??? (???) **??? (Vs. Ring-Ring) ***Phase 1: Normal (???) ***Phase 2: Hard (???) ***Phase 3: ??? (???) ***Phase 4: ??? (???) *After Round 2 Quarter Finals **??? **??? **??? **??? *After Round 3 Semi Finals **??? **??? *After Grand Final Round **??? (Final Boss) Others *Wade Neon (Commentary) *Jazmin Kimmy (Commentary) *Katy Kat *Siri Reyes *Min Min *Fury the Tasmanian Devil *Fluttershy Tennis Stages / Music *Romance Island **Patricia vs. Sans - Tekken Tag Tournament 2: Taku Inoue Your Sunset **Amy vs. Jack - Sonic Adventure 2: Escape from the City (Instrumental) **Biolizard.02 vs. Master Mummy - Arms: Ramen Bowl (Min Min's Theme) **Xiang-Ling vs. Voodoo - Sonic Advneture 2: Fly in the Freedom (Rouge's Theme) **Meng Huo vs. Zane - Sonic Adventure 2: Rhythm & Balance for... the White Jungle **Emerald vs. Sukanku - Sonic Heroes: What I'm Made Of (Instrumental) **Unikitty vs. Shantae - MLP: Fighting is Magic: Twilight Sparkle's Theme **Ring-Ring vs. SlimeGal - Last Surprise (Instrumental) *Mobius SpacePort (Patricia vs. Infinite) - Sonic Forces: Infinite Theme (First Bout) *Tasmanian Devil Paradise (Jack vs. Thrash) - Crash Twinsanity: Totem God *Everfree Forest (Biolizard.02 vs. Doomsday) - Tekken 3: Ogre's Temple (PS1) *Mumbo's Hat (Voodoo vs. Mumbo) - Sonic 3 & Knuckles: Carnival Night Zone, Act 1 *Primal Jungle (Meng Huo vs. Rabid Heavy) - Final Fantasy X - Otherworld *??? (Emerald vs. ???) *??? (Shantae vs. ???) *??? (Ring Ring vs. ???) Trick & Special Shots *Patricia the Skunk (All Around) **Trick: Wing Glide **Special: Magical Iron Tail *Voodoo the Hedgehog (All Around) **Trick: Parry Jump **Special: Groove of the 1930's (Healthy Food Eat & Buff Up Shot) *Shantae (All Around) **Trick: Mermaid Tail Smack (High Jump & Mermaid Form) **Special: Half Genie Hero Shot (Harpy Form & Strong Hairwhip) *Sukanku Star (Technical) **Trick: Aerial Boost **Special: Element Blast *Ring Ring (Tenchical) **Trick: Hair Trick **Special: Siren Scream (Siren Transformation) *Jack the Hedgehog (Speed) **Trick: Jump Spindash **Special: Sonic Speed Ball *Unikitty (Speed) **Trick: Flying Trick **Special: Rage Unikitty *Xiang-Ling Zhou (Defensive) **Trick: Frost Gun Ice Slide **Special: Icy Staircase *Amy Rose (Defensive) **Trick: Twirling Spin **Special: Rose Typhoon *Sans (Tricky) **Trick: Dodge Teleport **Special: Bad Time! (Gaster Cannon) *SlimeGal (Tricky) **Trick: Small Ball Surprise (Small Size) **Special: Slimey Giant (Giant Size) *Emerald Neon (Power) **Trick: Mallet Spring **Special: Daredevil Cycle Shot *Biolizard.02 (Power) **Trick: Ninja Jump **Special: Don't Blink (Ninja Speed & Strong Tail Combo) *Meng Huo (Power) **Trick: Stampede Rush **Special: Musou Rage Super Slam (Nanman Pillar Climb & King Sized Racket) *Zane the Gorilla (Power) **Trick: Vine Swing **Special: Primal Shot (Jungle Tree Climb & Primal Rage) *Master Mummy (Power) **Trick: Mummy Arm Stretch Shot **Special: 10,000 MegaVolts (Electrical MegaVolt Fists) Battles (In Order) Top 16 Perliminary Round #Patricia (W) vs. Sans (L) #Amy Rose (L) vs. Jack (W) #Biolizard.02 (W) vs. Master Mummy (L) #Xiang-Ling (L) vs. Voodoo (W) #Meng Huo (W) vs. Zane (L) #Emerald (W) vs. Sukanku (L) #Unikitty (L) vs. Shantae (W) #Ring-Ring (W) vs. SlimeGal (L) Top 8: Quarter Finals #Patricia vs. Jack #Biolizard.02 vs. Voodoo #Meng Huo vs. Emerald #Shantae vs. Ring Ring Top 4: Semi Finals #??? vs. ??? #??? vs. ??? Top 2: Finals #??? vs. ??? Trivia *??? Category:Saga Category:Saga based off a game Category:Main Story